heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Good vs. Evil
The concept of Good vs. Evil is one of the most important parts of traditional hero-related media, indeed without this concept many would argue the idea of a hero could not exist - by its current definition a hero is a character who is "good" or "moral" while a villain is often the opposite: Even in media where heroes and villains are often blurred, it is rare for a character who is completely without morals to be considered a hero and even rarer that such a character becomes successful (though exceptions do exist). The concept of Good vs. Evil is ancient and complex - much like the concept of heroes themselves (though in ancient times a "hero" was not so much moral as someone with superior gifts from the rest of humanity - what Nietzche would later class an Ubermensche - in time people attributed heroism with more positive ideals such as chivalry, compassion and strong ethics). Examples * When Simba banishes Scar from the Pride Lands, Scar throws ashes at his nephew's face, they begin fighting and Simba flipped his evil uncle over the edge of Pride Rock. ** In The Lion Guard, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow Janja and his clan away. In return, Janja swears revenge on the new Lion Guard. * In Barnyard, Otis and his friends battle Dag and his coyotes. * In The Rugrats Movie, Spike the Dog battles with Scar Snout to protect the Rugrats gang (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Angelica). ** In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, the Rugrats and their new friend Kimi use a Reptar robot to battle a Robosnail robot piloted by Jean-Claude. * In Brave, Bear Elinor fights with Mor'du to protect Merida. * In Matilda, Miss Honey stands up to her Aunt Trunchbull, later every student in Crunchem Hall Elementary School begin to throw food at Miss Trunchbull for treating them badly. * Osmosis Jones tricks Thrax into getting his hand stuck in Shane's fake eyelashes, and then Thrax falls into a cup of Alcohol. * Hubie beats Drake up to save Marina. * In Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Alex throws Captain Chantel DuBois inside his old zoo cage and treats her like a dog when she gets tranquilized by Mort. * In Cars 2, Mater exposes Miles Axlerod as the unseen mastermind of the Lemon thugs by opening his hood, revealing the same engine (Rover V8). Meanwhile, Holley Shiftwell tasers Professor Zundapp. * In Sleeping Beauty, Prince Phillip throws the Sword of Truth at Maleficent's heart, and the evil fairy falls from a cliff to her death. * In Tangled, Eugene Fitzherbert cuts Rapunzel's hair, causing it to turn brown and lose its magic as Mother Gothel ages rapidly, trips over Rapunzel's dead hair, falls out of the tower, and crumbles into dust before hitting the ground. * Optimus Prime and Megatron are usually found battling each other amongst many Transformer battles on both Earth and Cybertron. * Lindsey Naegle tries to denounce Charles Montgomery Burns for having mistreated his hounds. * Bumblebee's Autobot team as the combiner Ultra Bee battle against Cyclonus' armada in their combined form Galvatronus for the freedom of both Earth and Cybertron in the finale to the 2015 Robots in Disguise ''cartoon. * In ''Sonic Forces, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Resistance Rookie battle Infinite, who wanted to outclass Sonic and leave the Rookie quaking in fear. Afterwards, they and Classic Sonic later battle Eggman, who has incorporated the Phantom Ruby into a special Death Egg robot and has surpassed Infinite to become the ultimate form. * In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter faces Voldemort on last time and kills him once and for all, finally ending Lord Voldemort's attempted genocide on the Muggle world and avenges Harry's parents deaths and all others that were murdered by the Dark Lord. ** Molly Weasley faces and kills Bellatrix Lestrange for trying to murder her daughter Ginny and avenges Sirius Black, Dobby, and Tonks. * The Undertaker faces Bray Wyatt at Wrestlemania 31 to seek his redemption once and for all, later in Survivor Series 2015, he and Kane face The Wyatt Family to save their legacy by working together. * In Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald battle Lasombra over the treasure of San Lorenzo. * In Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Gizmo becomes his favorite hero Rambo and kills Stripe/Mohawk. * Garnet battling Jasper onboard the Gem Warship to show that Gem Fusion is not just a "cheap tactic". This also happens when she battles the Crystal Gems (as Alexandrite) on Mask Island, Steven and Connie (as Stevonnie) and Lion at Beach City, and Steven and Amethyst (as Smokey Quartz) at the Beta Kindergarten. ** As a result of losing to the Crystal Gems and their Fusions, Jasper resorts to fusing with either Lapis Lazuli or the Snow Monster to become a more ferocious Fusion. However, fusing with Lapis resulted in Jasper being trapped in the ocean for months and fusing with the Snow Monster turned her into a corrupted Gem herself. Category:Events Category:About Heroes